


Stark Struggles to DTR

by crimsonwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, The Avengers - Freeform, tony stark x loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God damnit, Tony. You gotta DTR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Struggles to DTR

Tony Stark and the frost giant Loki were sitting on the roof of Tony's mansion, catching their breath after a round of rough kissing.  
"You have some spark in you, for a man with an electric hole in his chest," Loki said with a touch of accent, his mussed black hair falling around his slender, pale face. His usual outfit of green and gold was gone now, replaced with sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, borrowed from his Tony.  
"I'm Iron Man, what do you expect? Hawkeye?" Tony took a look at the stars. He was dressed similarly, and the two sat beside each other on a blanket, overlooking the property of Mr. Stark.  
Loki chuckled that shortened "ehehehehe" he often did, but he hit Tony's shoulder with his own, "That's mean."  
"I'm just saying."  
Loki watched Tony's chest rise and fall and was tempted to lay his head down on it, but resisted when he brought up the point that neither of them had spoken of.  
"What do we tell them?"  
"We don't have to tell them anything."  
"But we're supposed to be enemies… What are we going to do, fake it?"  
"Hey," Tony said, turning towards his newfound partner, "They don't need to know anything. They're too busy trying to save the world that they won't notice anything."  
Loki was hurt and he stood up, his bare feet barely keeping him steady on the rooftop.  
"You don't want them to know?"  
"No, it's not that, it's just that -"  
"I thought you'd be different, Tony," Loki began to walk away, but turned his back and pointed a slim finger at Mr. Stark, who was still sitting, his back twisted to face Loki.   
"I've been deserted before, and I didn't think you would be one to do it, too. I didn't want a party to celebrate… to celebrate whatever this even is, but I didn't want to pretend it didn't happen. WE didn't happen. I'm not telling them anything if you aren't, and maybe there isn't even anything to tell."  
Loki was shaking, but he had gotten out what he wanted to say, ever since he and Tony felt the tension between them the first time they met, that same tension exploding when they ended up during a one on one battle, while the other Avengers were out.  
He left the rooftop quickly, leaving Tony sitting alone, reading Loki's name in the stars. Tony mouthed quietly to himself, "I wanted to tell them after I knew what this was… Because I didn't want to assume it was something it's not…"  
The philanthropist bowed his head and wished away the moments until he made up with his hot-tempered friend.


End file.
